


Famous Last Words

by sonyathefairy



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Andreil, Angst, Assassins, F/M, M/M, Multi, TFC, academy for assassins, aftg, deadly class au, mlm, murder boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-10-28 16:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonyathefairy/pseuds/sonyathefairy
Summary: “Welcome to King’s Dominion, the world’s only and best academy for assassins. Whether you come from a prestigious family of the underworld, or you’re just a talented kid with too much free time and a lust for revenge, we don’t care.With its myriad people, its sordid sinners, and its splendid sins, our school trains teenagers with budding talents for killing and stops at nothing in achieving this goal. Good luck, and don’t forget: only the best survive.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Holy. Fucking. Shit. It's here. I can't truly believe it tbh. I half expected not to finish this, ngl. But it's here!!! I did it!! I hope you love it at least half as much as I do. Boy, oh, boy, was this a ride. I couldn't have done it without my amazing artist [Julian](https://whatbutandreil.tumblr.com) who is just an incredible human through and through and without my good friend Kye, who's been there for me when I felt like giving up.  
Oh, yeah! I have a playlist for the fic, if you guys are interested in that! [Famous Last Words](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2qMyDAIeotF8iOf6mJS5rD?si=aFwpIliQTF60zPS-LiWVUw)  
Enough rambling, let's get on with the fic!

****

**PROLOGUE**

****

“World War One was started by a teenager with a pistol. A Serbian peasant who chose to assassinate Archduke Franz Ferdinand,” the rapping of the teacher’s cane came right after the impossibly loud clock signaled another second. “It set in motion a chain reaction culminating in two world wars and the Cold War.”

A blonde girl slipped Andrew a note behind the teacher’s back.

“Character is revealed through choice. Consider for a moment…” the cane fell down on the note, almost taking Andrew’s hand with it. With a swift motion, the man struck the girl’s nose with the other end of the cane. A few droplets of blood ended up on Andrew’s face, as well as his brand new uniform. The rest of the class started snickering.

“Who would be the recipient of your rage?” the teacher continued as if nothing had happened. “The thief? The child molester? The _world leader_?” The girl started licking the blood pouring from her broken nose while looking directly at Andrew. “This one decision betrays all secrets and unveils true motive. Ask yourself, on that dark ledge, poised to strike with clean opportunity… who would you kill?”

****

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184735155@N08/48799023628/in/photostream/)

**ACT I: WELCOME TO KING'S DOMINION**

****  
__

~two days ago~

__

The house was gone. Burnt to the ground with everything inside (_everyone_ inside too).

Andrew needed a cigarette, desperately. The week since the fire had been hell. The cops had been looking for him and his sorry mistake of a brother was nowhere to be found. 

There was nothing but dead silence, and truth be told, Andrew was getting antsy. Because that was supposed to be the end: no more foster homes and no more _Drakes_. The name tasted like bile in his mouth. 

Andrew left before the cops decided to come check the house again. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with them and he definitely wasn’t in the mood to go to jail for mass murder. _Huh, so much for a ‘happily ever after’_, Andrew thought. Endings that aren’t really endings and happy families that aren’t happy families at all. 

The streets had been quiet and Andrew had been left alone until… 

“You’ve been had, buddy.” Whoever said that tapped Andrew on the shoulder and suddenly he could hear sirens in the distance. Andrew started to run and suddenly he was in a… parade? The colours and the music and the people were making Andrew dizzy.  
Someone must have recognized Andrew and called the police, but… It didn’t matter then. He had to run.

Andrew was running against the stream of people attending the parade, faces blurring and the sirens blending in with the music. Someone was following him. Someone other than the police, and wasn’t that just Andrew’s luck? 

In the midst of the commotion, Andrew became aware of a boy standing still in the sea of people. He couldn’t have been much younger than Andrew, with a shock of red hair that somehow blended with the crowd. Andrew was next to him in a moment and it was all too late to avoid the hit to the stomach. 

“Better luck next time,” the boy said and grinned and that was the last thing Andrew saw before the world turned black.

~

Andrew reluctantly opened his eyes. There was a throbbing pain in his chest that meant he had bruised, if not broken, ribs. _Great_, Andrew thought. As the room came into focus, he recognized the boy from before as well as four other strange-looking teenagers he didn’t know. And to top it all off, he was tied to a chair in the middle of said room. _Just fantastic_.

“Oh, look, he’s finally awake. I was starting to think Nath had actually killed him.” The girl who spoke was tall, with long blonde hair and a dress that just barely covered her ass. Andrew guessed that ‘Nath’ was the one who ungraciously knocked him out.

The boy in question snorted and his reply dripped in sarcasm. “Oh, Allison, did you confuse me with Seth again?”

The wannabe model opened her mouth to retort, but was interrupted by the door opening. In came a tall, lean man, who was probably in his late 20’s. He had a cane in one hand and carried himself like he owned the whole world. And by the look of him, he probably did.

“Hello, Andrew. I should think that you’re wondering why you were brought here, so I’ll be succinct. My name is Ichirou Moriyama and we’re here to recruit you for our academy of assassins. I give second chances to people who’ve lost everything and want revenge on those who hurt them.” 

Andrew couldn’t help but laugh at that. The whole spiel might have worked on someone else, but not on Andrew. Nothing in this world was free and Andrew didn’t want to know what the price for that weird school was. And if the guy actually wanted to have a conversation with him, Andrew wasn’t going to be exactly forthcoming while tied to a chair, so that is exactly what he said.

“First of all, I’m still tied to this chair. Second of all, fuck you. What’s a sick fuck like you into, anyways?” Andrew was beyond done with this whole charade. 

The man sighed as if he was truly disappointed. “You know, I really had faith in you, Andrew.” He clenched his hand on the cane and Andrew tensed, ready for a blow. Instead he walked around the chair and cut his restraints with one blow of his cane/sword. . 

“A community is infinitely more brutalized by the habitual employment of punishment than it is by the occasional occurrence of crime. Keep that in mind, Andrew.”

“Thanks for the philosophy lesson, but my final answer is no,” Andrew sneered at the man, who continued to look at him calmly. “May I go now?” 

The man gestured to the door, which was still open.

“Until next time, Andrew… ” And with that, he was off.

Andrew stumbled into an alleyway as shady as any alleyway in San Francisco can be. The cold November air helped calm his nerves at least a little. He scoffed. _Academy for assassins my ass_. Sure, he’d heard of weirder things, but he wasn’t exactly going to trust a bunch of teenagers who were would-be killers, now, was he?

It seemed like Andrew’s misfortune never ended. From the fucked up foster system, to Cass, then his _brother_. Life had cut him up piece by bloody piece. Too bad the edges ended up sharp enough to kill. He didn’t expect to live long either way, though.

~

“The police are still looking for the teenage boy who is responsible for the fire that killed the Spear family. He is described as being five foot, with curly blond hair and brown eyes. He was reportedly last seen at the Day of the Dead parade last night. Civilians are advised to call 911 if—“ 

The woman on the staticky TV in the shitty diner droned on about all his alleged crimes and what a ‘danger to society’ he was. The fluorescent lights were starting to give him a headache and his coffee had long since gone cold. After the waiter started giving him strange looks, Andrew took it as his queue to leave. It wouldn’t do him any good if he ran into the pigs now. No, it really, really wouldn’t. Andrew had a mystery to solve.

The redhead had been following him ever since their encounter the night before. It didn’t exactly surprise him, but it made Andrew feel on edge. He also had a feeling that the boy had let Andrew see him on purpose, and wasn’t that intriguing? 

No one paid Andrew much attention as he walked down the streets of the city. No one gives beggars and vagrants much attention, and that was exactly what Andrew was in their eyes. The world made no exception for him as he snuck into the old decrepit building he’d been sleeping in since the fire. It had probably been meant to be an apartment complex, but someone somewhere ran out of money and now it was Andrew’s home.

The one redeeming quality of his ‘home’ was the easily accessible roof: high enough to send his stomach hurtling forward and just about high enough to kill him were he to jump. The thought had occurred to Andrew many times now. After all, he didn’t have much to live for: a rotten family, a brother who was nowhere to be found or a life sentence in federal prison. The world would be better off without him.

“Well, go on then. Jump. Not like you have anything in particular to lose.”

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184735155@N08/48799511032/in/photostream/)

Andrew startled, unaware of the stranger who had crept up on him. As he whirled around, Andrew realised he was the <strike>pretty</strike> deadly boy from before. He couldn’t say he was surprised. He was bound to run into him sooner or later.

“What do you want?”

“You know, taking a new step, uttering a new word, is what people fear most. Then again I didn’t peg you as the fearful type.” The stranger paused, lighting a cigarette, so Andrew decided to cut in.

“As much as I appreciate the Dostoevski quote, my answer’s still no.” 

The boy had the gall to laugh at that and it sounded almost genuine. Almost.

Andrew turned his head back towards the city lights. The height was making his head spin. He was hoping, as much as Andrew _Doe_, no, scratch that, Andrew _Minyard_ hoped, that the boy would leave him alone. 

“I’ll let you in on a little secret.” No luck on Andrew’s part, it seemed, as the dagger of a boy started speaking again. 

“There’s already someone attending our academy who looks just like you. Impressive height and all. Might wanna see who your little doppelganger is.” The stranger smiled, a hollow, deadly thing. It suited him, Andrew thought.

While he couldn’t quite comprehend what the boy was telling him, the implications were clear enough. Aaron was in the hell-hole Andrew was about to get dragged into. How that had happened, he couldn’t tell. He guessed that his only option was to go and find out himself.

Andrew considered the boy standing precariously close to the edge like it meant nothing at all to him, like death was so trivial that his own wouldn’t even raise the tally. He didn’t look like he didn’t care about his own life, though, not like Andrew, but more like death simply wasn’t an option for him. He looked untouchable. Interest mixed with the fear in Andrew’s gut and created a concoction that felt oddly familiar and yet so very terrifying.

It was a _bad_ idea, a _monumentally_ bad idea, but the thing was, Andrew couldn’t bring himself to care.

The boy smirked as if he _knew_ what Andrew’s answer was going to be. There was no smugness in his voice as he extended his hand, though, just bone-deep tiredness.

“Nathaniel Wesninski,” and he paused, as if for dramatic effect. “Though I suppose you were gonna find that out soon enough.”

Andrew didn’t shake his hand, but simply glared at it until the boy withdrew it. Nathaniel Wesninski smiled and it was nothing short of terrifying and beautiful. Andrew had to remind himself that he didn’t believe in regret.

~

Andrew Minyard let himself get dragged into a pit of vipers and, if he were to believe everything he’s been told up until this moment, perhaps the most dangerous pit he could’ve fallen in. It reminded Andrew of a sick joke he’d heard once: “What walks into a pit of snakes and comes out alive? Another snake.”

Nathaniel led Andrew to the outskirts of the city, near the San Francisco bay. As they drove and got farther and farther away from the populated areas, Andrew started to think that perhaps he was going to be killed after all, no questions asked. So he was half-surprised when Nathaniel pulled up in front of an old gothic style mansion that seemed to be rotting away from the inside out. It looked like a cliche if Andrew ever saw one.

The rusted iron gates swung open with a loud creak and Nathaniel gestured towards it.

“Welcome to King’s Dominion. I’d say that you’ll have a great time, but for once I don’t feel like lying,” the boy continued on without Andrew, who was still taking in the sight before him. He wondered how no one noticed a bunch of delinquents hanging around this creepy old place, but he supposed money really could buy anything.

Once inside, it appeared that Nathaniel had one more mission to accomplish: push Andrew right into the lion’s mouth. 

“Ichirou’s expecting you, don’t leave him waiting too long,” and with that, the strange boy made himself unseen and disappeared, leaving Andrew effectively alone with the strange man that had tried to recruit him before. _Dick move_. 

What Andrew could only describe as the man’s office was exactly what you’d expect a Victorian era villain’s lair to look like: old, expensive paintings, beautiful furniture and bookcases that covered entire walls. In the middle of it all was Ichirou Moriyama, the man who was about to seal Andrew’s sentence.

“Ah, Andrew!” the words dripped honey and poison and Andrew recoiled instinctively. “It’s a pleasure to see you, it truly is. I was starting to believe you really weren’t going to take our offer.”

Andrew wanted to say that the smile he was shown looked like Nathaniel’s but he would be wrong. No, this smile took what was offered and swallowed Andrew’s hand whole. If Nathaniel Wesninski was pure violence, Ichirou Moriyama was sin plated in gold. The grin felt sticky on Andrew’s skin as those cold eyes bored into his.

“I’m not here because I want to be.” The air went back into the room and the expression on the man’s face settled into something that resembled neutral ground.

“Oh, but of course you are.” Moriyama all but slithered towards Andrew, close enough to touch him, but still at arm’s reach, “Our species may delude itself, that we’re a more noble veneer, but we share one primary goal with other animals. Survival.” 

Andrew bared his teeth, but otherwise kept silent. Everyone knew not to interrupt the villain’s monologue.

“However,” he started rapping his cane into the hardwood floor, perhaps to enunciate his words, but the point was lost on Andrew—he didn’t care about threats. “When in service to the greater good, there can be nobility in killing.”

“It is a stark truth…” the man stopped in front of a shelf filled with framed photos. “Some people deserve to die.”

He took one of the pictures and continued his speech. “My great-grandfather came here in search of the American dream. What he discovered was a nightmare of indentured servitude and abuse. So, he taught himself to kill, found purpose in revenge.”

“He founded this school. He dedicated his life to the self liberation of oppressed people… people like you.” That was quite enough for Andrew. He was sick of listening to this man talk.

“Save me sales pitch, would you? I’m already here, after all.” 

The satisfaction fell from Icirou Moriyama’s face like a wrongly placed mask. He set his mouth into a straight line that was close enough to a neutral expression if it weren’t for his slightly furrowed brow. He still looked as poised and collected as ever though.

“Fine then, onto business,” the man pulled out a briefcase from one of the various drawers in the room and handed it to Andrew. “In there you’ll find your uniform as well as any school materials you might need. Classes start at 8 am sharp. Do not be late.”

With another rap of his cane, another door opened and Andrew was about to walk away from the snake of a man when he was interrupted.

“Oh, and one more thing before you go. A reassurance, if you will; if you do what I say, I’ll make sure your rage is loud enough to be heard around the world.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 is here as promised! I cannot believe the love you guys showed for the first part so here's to hoping I don't disappoint. Enjoy!

**ACT II: TRUST NO ONE**

If Andrew was grateful for one thing it was the showers. He hadn’t had a hot one in a week and the grime of the city had stuck to him like insects to a corpse. His room wasn’t anything extraordinary, nothing bigger than a supply room, but it was definitely better than sleeping in the cold decrepit building filled with asbestos. It’s not like he was in a position to complain either way.

For the first time in his life, Andrew didn’t know what to expect and he hated it. All he knew was that his brother was here due to some twisted turn of fate, not that he believed in it, and that most likely everyone was out to get him. _Let them try_, Andrew thought.

~

Andrew didn’t sleep that first night. Conditioned by a life in the foster system to wake at every sound and be wary of new environments, the dorms of King’s Dominion were eerily quiet. Way too quiet for a place filled with maniacal teenagers (if his encounter with some of them was anything to go by). Even so, the night remained still, the only sounds coming from the soft rapping of the rain, somewhere above him.

The fact that the dorms were underground did nothing to ease Andrew’s nerves, but he supposed that was the point. Couldn’t have America’s Next Top Killers living in a comfortable and cosy place, could you? The start of the day was signaled by a loud alarm blaring through the halls. Andrew was almost grateful for it. With a groan, he got out of bed and put his uniform on. _Let the games begin_.

~

Walking down the halls of the manor, Andrew didn’t expect it to feel so much like… _high school_. The cliques were the same, too. It made Andrew’s head throb in annoyance. High school was just a bunch of assholes playing nice to fit in, and Andrew had had no wish to join the cult. And yet there he was, surrounded by people that could gut him any second, trying to learn about _killing people_.

“_Fuck_,” Andrew murmured to himself. When he finally managed to open his locker, he was greeted by a half-burned teddy bear. People sure liked twisting things around here.

“Some rep you got, huh?” A tall, tan-skinned guy appeared next to him. Before Andrew could say anything, Nathaniel passed Andrew, followed by three other equally deadly-looking boys.

Andrew gave him a mocking two-fingered salute, which was followed by someone slapping his hand. _Hard_. Andrew punched the person in the gut, not ready to take his chances in this place. The guy started coughing and began explaining himself between wheezes.

“Dude—dude, please, don’t. I was just trying—trying to help, since you’re new and all,” The stranger recovered and offered Andrew a hand, “I’m Nicky, by the way. Also, did anyone tell you you look exactly like Aaron? Are y’all long lost twins or something? I’m his cousin, I should know stuff like that.” _God, would he ever stop talking? _

“Anyways, how about I show you around?” The guy, Nicky, was grinning like an idiot, like any of the things he had been rambling about were normal teenager gossip.

“No,” Andrew said, already walking away.

“Aw, come ooon. Us rats gotta stick together. And it’s better to know everything about the others, since they already know all about you.” _Rats_…?

That seemed… fair enough, Andrew supposed. “Fine…” Andrew sighed, but he had to admit there were plenty of questions he wanted to ask _Nicky_. His cousin. Before the guy could start talking again, the bell rang and everyone started filing to class. 

“See you at lunch, then!” Nicky shouted before making his way through the throng of students.

~

**AP BLACK ARTS**

“Who would be the recipient of your rage? The thief? The child molester? The _world leader_?” The girl starting licking the blood pouring from her broken nose while looking directly at Andrew. “This one decision betrays all secrets and unveils true motive.” She gestured for him to open the note. _‘You’re dead, mutt.’ How eloquent_, Andrew thought.

“Ask yourself, on that dark ledge, poised to strike with clean opportunity… who would you kill? Your homework tonight, half your semester grade, will tell me who you really are… Use your training, search the city of a worthy target, someone you think deserves to die and… Kill them.”

That’s when the bell decided to ring. “Discard the body. Hide all evidence. Bring me proof.”

Everyone started filing out of the classroom, eager to escape the stifling gaze of Ichirou Moriyama. Andrew Minyard was one of them. Before he could though, an unimpressive-looking guy slowed on his way out to say something to Andrew.

“Should be no problem for a killer like you.”

Andrew rolled his eyes and left for the next class before anyone got any more ideas.

~

**HAND-TO-HAND COMBAT**

“Listen up, you maggots. I’m gonna save you the speech as to why this class is important and in return you’re gonna nod and do as I say, understood?” The gruffy man had introduced himself as David Wymack, but insisted everyone call him ‘coach’ for some reason.

“I didn’t hear you.”

There was a chorus of ‘Yes, coach’ after that, but no one seemed pleased to do it, so at least Andrew wasn’t crazy after all.

“Now I want you all to pair up and have at it. Remember, no dirty tricks, this isn’t a fucking street fight. Break anyone’s bones and be sure that you’re gonna barely get a passing grade.” 

After another chorus of half-hearted ‘Yes, coach’s everyone was paired up. And of course, as per Andrew’s luck, he was paired with none other than the red-haired ghost that had been haunting him for the past two days.

“Glad to see Ichirou didn’t scare you away. He just loves his monologues.” 

Andrew scoffed. “As if. Thanks for leaving me alone with him, by the way. Real classy move.”

For some reason, Nathaniel Wesninski steeled at that, the semi-friendly demeanor slipping away. “I had orders to follow. Let’s get this over with already.” With a swift move, he swept Andrew off his feet, but Andrew wasn’t stunned for long. He got up quickly and attempted to punch the guy, but he evaded it and Andrew went stumbling forward. Nathaniel went on the offense again and before Andrew could register what was happening, the other boy was on top of him.

Everything in Andrew’s body stilled at the unwanted contact and suddenly he was back there and he could almost hear Drake’s voice in his ear, whispering about all the things he was going to do with— _No. No, you aren’t there anymore. He’s dead, he’s dead. He can’t hurt you anymore._

Andrew head-butted the person on top of him, which gave him enough leverage to roll them around and get his bearings. He was in class, in the weird academy for assassins, and the person below was Nathaniel Wesninski. Between him and Andrew, it was clear who had the better muscular mass. After all, Andrew didn’t spend all that time in juvie doing fuck-all. And really, Andrew _would have won_ if Nicky’s high-pitched remarks didn’t distract him.

“Did you bring a knife to a fist fight or is that a boner digging into my chest right now?” If that was supposed to help Nicky escape, Andrew decided he was stupider than he first thought. The guy on top of him was way bigger than him and sneering down at Nicky like he was a fly. Andrew hated him instantly; and he also recognised him as the guy who had stopped by Andrew’s desk in AP Black Arts. _Prick_.

Andrew was about to turn back to his own fight, he really was, but the sickening crunch of a bone breaking drew his attention to them yet again.

“Fucking faggot. That’s what you fucking get.”

Nicky screamed and that’s when Wymack intervened… and also when Nathaniel decided Andrew had enough of a break and coiled his body around Andrew’s until he had him pinned in a headlock.

“I honestly didn’t think you’d be so easily distracted. Am I really that boring or is that a righteous streak I see?”

“_I_ honestly don’t care enough about you to settle on an opinion. Now get off me before I decide to gut you.”

“Careful there, _Doe_, you really don’t want to make enemies here.” Nathaniel gave him what Andrew could only call his trademark smile and got up. He even had the gall to offer his hand to help Andrew up.

Wymack cut in before Andrew could tell him what exactly he could do with that hand, which was a shame.

“Alright, class is dismissed and Gordon don’t you think I’m gonna let this slide. Now get out of here before I kick you out!”

~

**POISON LAB**

“... in this case, the victim dies in a particularly nasty fashion, as blood seeps from every orifice. Prepare your poisons students. We will be killing these animals in two minutes.”

Andrew stared blankly at the cage in front of him. Chemistry had never been his strongest subject and poison making was close enough to it that Andrew wasn’t thrilled. That and killing an innocent rabbit made him quite displeased with his current situation.

“Hey! Hello?!” The guy next to him snapped him out of his reverie. As Andrew turned towards him, he realised it was Nicky. Great. Just when he thought the class couldn’t get any worse.

“Dude, get Seth’s attention for me, this is gonna be _epic_,” Nicky whispered.

“Why the fuck would I do that?”

“The good of the common people,” Nicky said, looking at Andrew expectantly. Andrew weighed his options: he could either distract Seth, and see the bastard suffer a little, or do nothing and endure the boring ass class. He decided a little mayhem would do him good, so he gently pushed his textbook off the table and asked Seth to pick it up for him.

“Pick up your own book, soft boy.”

That was enough time for the girl sat next to him to hand Nicky Seth’s coke and for Nicky to put something in it. Andrew was genuinely curious as to what was about to unfold.

“Name one industrial poison ideal for making a statement,” the teacher asked the class. Seth put his hand up immediately and promptly answered the teacher’s question.

“Sodium cyanide, the victim is dead in seconds.”

“You wanna make a statement?” The girl from before interrupted in a bored tone. “Strychnine leaves your victim contorted and convulsing for hours.”

“Very good, Robin. And why do we want it known that this wasn’t an accident?”

“Poison delivers a clear message: no one is safe from you. Anywhere,” Robin looked at Seth just as he took a sip from his drink.

“Hey,” Seth got closer to Robin, “Maybe you and me… we study tonight.”

“Hmm, are you sure about that?”

Seth didn’t have time to respond as whatever was in his drink started doing its thing. Nicky started giggling next to Andrew as Seth got up trembling. Andrew could hear his stomach growl. 

“Sit down, Seth,” the teacher said.

“May I please go to the bathroom?” Oh, it wasn’t going to be pretty for Seth, Andrew thought.

“I said sit down!”

The class could barely contain its laughter as Seth almost made it back to his seat. Key word: almost. Just as he was about to sit down when the laxatives really kicked in. Andrew could say he was mildly amused.

“Learn from his shame, class. Seth invited this attack with his arrogance,” the teacher paused and then addressed Seth. 

“You, always remember this…” and then he turned to a laughing Nicky. “And you, get a mop.” That stopped Nicky’s laugh in his throat. Poison 101 turned out way more exciting than Andrew had hoped.

~

**LUNCH**

It was _finally_ lunch. The day dragged on and on and Andrew was relieved to have a little bit of breathing room. The students were all lined up to get their food and the similarities between this and high-school struck Andrew once again. It was sickening. Still, he was in line with the rest of them, not quite sure if he should eat what weird food he was given.

Everyone stared at him as he made his way to an empty table, but that was nothing new. He didn’t miss Nathaniel’s gaze as Andrew passed his table, though. That was going to be interesting. If all of it was supposed to scare Andrew, they were going to have to up their game a lot. He decided to relish the relative peace and took his phone out to listen to music. As soon as the second song started, Nicky assaulted him from behind. 

“I think Nathaniel’s got a crush on you. Or maybe he wants to kill you, you never quite know with him.”

“Fuck him. What’s his deal anyway?” Andrew might as well get some information out of Nicky while he was at it.

“He and his little posse basically run this whole place: Kevin Day, he’s the one with the chess piece tattoo, is Wymack’s son; then there’s Riko Moriyama, Ichirou’s younger brother and Jean Moreau, Nathaniel’s right hand. They’re like the star football kids at a normal school. Except they’re ten times deadlier.”

“Dicks.”

“Top of the Legacies. Kids from government or criminal organisations. As in, ‘not like us’.”

“‘Us’?”

“My dad is a priest-turned-cult leader. And you’re a… blood-thirsty orphan. We’re losers, dude.” Andrew couldn’t really contradict him.

Andrew looked around the big dining hall and pointed to a table next to him. “What about them?”

“Preps. Rich kids, mostly. CIA. FBI. Right behind you is the Dixie Mob, confederate cousin diddlers, white nationalists… ” 

“So nazis, basically.” Andrew turned around and saw the girl from AP Black Arts sporting a broken nose. She gave him a foul look then flipped him off.

“Yeah, can’t seem to keep the fuckers down,” Nicky also noticed her gaze and nodded towards her. “That’s Sheena. She’ll cut your balls off if she ever gets the chance. Be careful.”

Andrew scoffed. “Yeah, thanks.”

“Dude in the Iron Maiden tee, it’s Leonard. Leads The Hessians. Lower on the totem pole, but he’s got the weed.”

“Only what? You gotta join his D&D campaign to get any?”

“I’m an elvish thief named Jizzle-dim.” Andrew supposed that answered that.

“That right there is the Final World Order out of Watts. All-girls club. And, well, Matt, but he doesn’t count. Leader’s Dan.”

A girl with white hair and rainbow tips caught Andrew’s eye. “What about her?”

“Ah, yes. That’s Renee, leads the Kuroki Syndicate. Heard she wants to take you in, how very lucky of you. They’re the yakuza clan working with the Moriyamas, I’d stay away if I were you. I also heard they owe them something, but who doesn’t these days?”

“Now, _we_ are Rats. As in not from a ‘Legacy’. You got the welcoming rat bones and the seasonal cheese basket?” 

_Hmm, so that was_ that _box he was given before the classes started. Huh._

“Yeah, we’re at the bottom of the food chain. No affiliation. The only way to climb the ranks is if a Legacy chooses you as their protégé. Other than that, you gotta be suicidal to interact with them in any way. Matt and Aaron are the only ‘chosen ones’ here. They sure got lucky.”

That piqued Andrew’s interest. “What _about_ Aaron?”

“Ah, yeah, sorta forgot you were twins for a sec. Katelyn, the leader of the Preps chose him. She could tell he didn’t belong here and wanted to protect him. She’s the only decent one around here, but don’t let that fool you.”

“Why is he here anyway?” Andrew might finally get an explanation as to how Aaron disappeared.

“Mommy dearest OD’ed and Moriyama thought he killed her. That’s the whole story, really. No one knows he didn’t _actually_ kill her, though. That would give everyone permission to kill him. Not that they haven’t tried, he’s the first protégé since Matt. And that only happened ‘cause Dan is one hell of a leader.

“Anyways, enough chit-chat, I gotta reunite you and show you our secret spot.”

~

The mansion was one big juxtaposition: as decrepit as the outside was, as luxurious was the inside. Mahogany floors and persian carpets, walls lined with paintings and candelabras everywhere. Andrew felt transported to a different age. The manor was also bigger than it first seemed from the outside, the maze of corridors and secret entryways making Andrew dizzy. He really thanked the gods for his eidetic memory then or he would most definitely get lost walking around.

After what felt like ages, they finally arrived on top of one of the towers overlooking the ocean. The sun was setting, truly making the Golden Gate Bridge golden. It was beautiful, if a little too cheesy of a view for Andrew’s liking. 

“Gang, meet Andrew, Andrew, meet the gang!” Nicky introduced Andrew like he was the president or something.

Robin gave him a ‘Sup’ and that was that, but Aaron on the other hand… 

“ANDREW?! Why the fuck are _you_ here?”

“We did have a deal, didn’t we?”

“Yeah— but… I— how? How did you even find this place?” Aaron’s face was contorted in a mix of confusion and anger. Though who he was angry at, Andrew couldn’t tell.

“Nathaniel brought me,” Andrew said, lighting a cigarette.

“That’s not what I asked… Andrew… what did you _do_?”

“I did exactly what I promised I would. I got rid of him.” Andrew watched as Aaron’s face settled on horror. It suited him in a twisted, fucked up way. Aaron started shaking his head, as if suddenly appalled at the thought of death.

Andrew threw his cigarette and grounded it with the heel of his boot. “I’m done here. If you want to talk, find me when you can coherently string words together.”

_That_ went as well as Andrew had expected. He knew that Aaron never would have left that house unless Tilda were dead and Andrew was almost disappointed he didn’t get the chance to kill her himself. He wondered how Aaron would’ve reacted to that, but he had bigger mysteries to solve; problem number one being Nathaniel Wesninski. Andrew couldn’t quite figure out what to think of the strange boy… and thankfully for Andrew, his thoughts were stopped by running head first into none other than Seth Gordon.

“Oi, watch where you’re going, fag!”

“Real original of you, don’t you think?” Andrew was still angry from his talk with Aaron, so he might as well blow some steam.

“What the fuck did you say?” The asshole was getting angry. Good.

“I said that you’re a spineless bully who can’t actually fight.” Andrew grinned, or at least tried his best to, but he could never quite get the expression right.

“Motherfucker!” Seth lunged at Andrew, though what exactly he was trying to accomplish, Andrew couldn’t tell. He dodged the attack easily.

“Is that all you got?”

Seth made to punch Andrew again, which gave Andrew the perfect opening to break his nose. The sickening crush of bones felt incredibly satisfying. The asshole grabbed Andrew’s collar and was about to head-butt him when a knife went flying by his ear. 

“Hands off, Gordon. He’s mine.” Nathaniel Wesninski and his little posse came strolling out of the shadows. _How dramatic_, Andrew thought. He definitely hadn’t expected _that_ to happen.

“Well, well, if it isn’t the pretty boy. I see you’ve got a type, haven’t you? Always after the violent ones.” Seth wiped the blood running out of his nose. It had been a good punch, if Andrew dared to say so himself.

“I’d grace that rude reply of yours with a response, but I’m afraid your last two brain cells wouldn’t be able to comprehend it, so I’ll keep it simple for you. Leave me and mine alone. Understood?” Nathaniel’s grin was a terrible, terrifying thing. 

“Or what?” 

The little menace to Nathaniel’s left, Riko Moriyama, his mind supplied, let out a fast string of what must have been Japanese curses, and Andrew expected murder, but, unfortunately for him and fortunately for Seth, Nathaniel stopped Riko with a cold glare. Andrew decided to interrupt the icy confrontation by kneeing Seth in the gut.

“I’m still _right_ here. It would do you good not to forget that next time.” Andrew gave the rest of them a two-fingered salute and made his way back to the dorms before Nathaniel could after him.

It was going to be a long year.

~

Some good few hours after curfew, Andrew had had enough of tossing and turning in his bed and made his way back to the tower. The city lights made the stars completely disappear, but that was good. Andrew didn’t want to forget where he actually was. He climbed the edge and sat down, adrenaline burning his veins.

Andrew patted himself for his pack of cigarettes, and realised he left it in his room. _Fuck_. He’d have to do without them… Not for long, though, as the old rackety door opened behind him. He saw Nathaniel on enough roofs while he had been following Andrew that he had no doubt he’d run into the wraith himself sooner or later. As per Andrew’s luck, it had been ‘sooner’.

“You shouldn’t have done that,” Andrew said as a way of greeting him.

Nathaniel was completely unbothered while he lit up two cigarettes and offered one to Andrew. “And yet I did. What are you going to do about it?”

Andrew took the cigarette, only because he was out of them at the moment. Andrew truly hated him and his stupidly pretty face.

“You know, Renee wanted to have you as her little protégé as well, but I beat her to it, it seems,” Nathaniel paused to take a drag out of his cigarette, then continued, “As you probably already know, Legacies choose new Rats to be their protégés. Matt is Dan’s, Aaron is Katelyn’s and now you are mine. It’s the order of things, really.” 

“Tradition is bullshit. Nothing about old habits should be kept in the present.”

Nathaniel smiled, a genuine one this time. It looked almost sad as he said his next words.

“True. But sometimes there’s nothing we can do about it…” He seemed far, far away right then, nothing like the sharp-edged version of himself from the fight. Andrew realised that he had been staring and turned his gaze elsewhere. 

“We always have a choice.” Andrew flicked the cigarette over the edge, finishing it too quickly.

“Maybe you do. I don’t, though.” Seeing Nathaniel like that made Andrew disorientated, but only for a moment.

“Oh, don’t leave me in the dark, now. Tell me the great secrets of this world I’m suddenly a part of. Remind me again who I have to thank for that?” 

Andrew watched as Nathaniel tensed right before his eyes, coiled and ready to strike once more.

“Careful, Minyard, you don’t know the waters you’re treading. I offered you an out and you took it. Don’t come crying to me ‘cause you don’t like what it entails.” 

“The only thing here I don’t like is you.” Andrew willed himself to take his eyes off the enigma sitting beside him.

“I thought you didn’t care enough about me to have an opinion.”

“Shut up. You’ve been nothing but a nuisance so far.” 

“Oh, Andrew, you wound me. And here I was, ready to help you.” The disappointment in Nathaniel’s voice almost sounded genuine, and for someone that wasn’t used to people trying to deceive them, it would’ve sounded real. The boy was proving more and more dangerous by the minute, and Andrew hated it.

“If that’s all you can come up with, I’m going to take my leave.” Andrew started to get up, but Nathaniel caught the edge of his uniform.

“This place isn’t what it seems. It’s built on lies and blood and deceit, and my _legacy_ is keeping me tied to it till the day I die. Life is terribly deficient in form. Its catastrophes happen in the wrong way and to the wrong people, but it’s not the world that’s cruel, it’s the people in it.”

“How very touching. You should consider becoming a life coach if the murder business ever fails. Now if the moving speech is done, I’m really going to leave. You look too miserable even for me.”

Right as Andrew was about to open the door leading back into the manor, Nathaniel spoke up.

“Hey, Andrew. One more thing: don’t trust anyone here.”

Andrew made sure to slam the rusted old door on his way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think?? We're slowly building the plot. Thoughts on everything so far?   
Kudos and comments are very much appreciated so feel free to leave some and yell with me!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 is here!!! Again, you guys amaze me with all the love you've shown this so far, so I hope you enjoy!

****

**ACT III: MURDEROUS INTENT**

****

****  


As Andrew soon found out, being Nathaniel’s protege entailed more than just sitting around and laughing at the Legacies who wouldn’t dare lay a finger on him. 

Out of all things, Andrew never thought an old manor would have a modern gym, but there they were. The first order of business on Nathaniel’s list were weapons.

“These…,” Nathaniel opened an engraved wooden case that held a pair of beautiful connected daggers, “... are yours.” 

The hilts were black and fit perfectly in Andrew’s palms, while the blades were thin and not too long, which would suit his fighting style. Andrew truly hated Nathaniel Wesninski.

“Now what?”

“Now we train.” Nathaniel whipped out a butterfly knife and started doing tricks with it, which amused Andrew, if he was being honest.

“Really? A butterfly knife? Is that all you can do, pretty boy? After seeing you wear those stupid butcher knife pins every day I sort of expected you to be scarier.” Andrew’s taunts were stopped abruptly as Nathaniel’s knife flew right past his face, grazing his cheek and landing on the target behind him. Bull’s eye.

“Huh.” Andrew was impressed.

“Just because you’ve got good reflexes and know how to pick a fight doesn’t guarantee you’re going to win it. But I’m here to change that.”

~

Andrew lost. For the third time in a row. Nathaniel was leagues above him when it came to training and discipline and it showed. Andrew’s whole body was covered in cuts, none of them deep, though. Nathaniel had been careful, which infuriated Andrew even more.

“You’re lucky I didn’t make you fight Jean. These many cuts from him and you’d be unconscious.” Nathaniel extended his hand to help Andrew up, a mirror image of their first fight.

“I hate you,” Andrew said, taking the offered hand.

“You keep saying that and yet I believe you less and less the more you say it.” Nathaniel’s smile was smug and Andrew wanted to wipe it off his face one way or another.

“Hey, Nath, Ichirou needs you to– Oh.” Their little exchange was interrupted by Jean entering the gym and only then did Andrew realise he was still holding Nathaniel’s hand. He let go quickly and went to drink some water.

Andrew couldn’t follow the rest of the conversation as it was spoken in hurried French, but he caught Jean glaring at him multiple times. He was gone as quickly as he came in. 

“For some reason I have the feeling Jean doesn’t like me,” Andrew said, bandaging his various injuries. Nathaniel smiled again.

“Oh, don’t take it too personal. Jean doesn’t like anyone.” Nathaniel settled beside Andrew, taking a sip from a bottle of water. 

“Except you.” 

That took the boy off guard. It was clear to Andrew that Nathaniel hadn’t expected that response, and wasn’t that just so very interesting.

“Yeah…” Nathaniel gathered his things quickly. “I better go, can’t keep the Lord himself waiting.” With that, Andrew was left alone in the too-quiet gym. He still didn’t know much about Nathaniel’s connection to the Moriyamas, especially Ichirou, but he planned to find out.

~

To give him credit, Aaron had been pretending not to avoid Andrew, but it was obvious what he was doing. ‘His duties as a protege’ were his favourite excuse for getting out of spending time with the other Rats, but mostly Andrew, who didn’t exactly care either way. He had other things to worry about. First being the Black Arts assignment, which absolutely everyone was freaking out about. Except Nathaniel, who didn’t seem to get stressed by anything going on in the academy.

“Oh my god, Andrew, how am i going to _kill_ someone??? There’s going to be _blood_!! And _gore_!!! Ughhh.” Nicky put his head in his hands and started groaning quietly. He was by far the one freaking out the most.

Andrew had someone in mind, but had yet to think of a way to execute his plan, while Robin was claiming that she “got the job done” ages ago. Andrew didn’t believe a word she was saying, but let her be.

“Come on, Nicky, stop being a fucking pussy. Did you suddenly forget where we are?” Robin’s favourite pastime was teasing Nicky, which, in turn, amused Andrew greatly.

Nicky lifted his head and gave Robin a wounded look. Andrew stayed silent, while Robin grinned at Nicky. That’s when Andrew received a text from Nathaniel.

**LEGACY**: _the roof in 10. important_

Sometimes Andrew wished he would get more than just ‘here, now’ sort of texts from Nathaniel, but no matter how hard he tried, the redhead was just inept when it came to technology and smartphones.

“Hey, where are you going?” cried Robin after him.

“None of your business, Cross.” replied Andrew, giving her his signature two-fingered salute. He hated how eager he actually was to see Nathaniel. It had been a few days of him running errands for Ichirou, errands which Andrew was better off left in the dark about, apparently.

His feet carried him unconsciously through the myriad of passages and secret doorways he had become so accustomed to, and that scared Andrew. How a place like a stupid academy for assassins could become so familiar and close. How it could become almost, almost a home, albeit the weirdest one yet.

Nathaniel was halfway through his cigarette when Andrew arrived, which unsettled him. The boy always chainsmoked when something bad was going on. Andrew lit his own cigarette and waited in silence for Nathaniel to start speaking.

“Ichirou says I’m not _‘making use of your full potential’_. He’s advised me to train you better. No actual threats, of course. You and I both know how he does things. He wants you to _want_ to do them.” Nathaniel started pacing and he lit his second cigarette. Andrew knew he wasn’t done yet, so he kept on watching Nathaniel worry himself into an early(er) grave.

“How did he put it? Oh, yeah, _‘no use acquiring an investment if it isn’t going to be useful’_.” Nathaniel more bared his teeth than grinned when he turned to Andrew. “That’s not why you’re here though. There’s no use in me telling you all this. And yet here we are.”

Andrew thought about everything Nathaniel told him. Ichirou’s views on Andrew were nothing surprising, what was surprising was Nathaniel’s unabridged honesty, the almost manic way he got all the words out. Like he felt if he didn’t spit them out now, he would never do it later. The underlying message was: ace Ichirou’s assignment and prove your worth or else. Andrew was perfectly content not finding out what the ‘else’ was. Not to say he preferred obeying orders, but life had never been about what Andrew wanted.

“I’ve already got someone in mind. Might as well help me find him if you’re so stressed, eh?” 

Nathaniel looked at him quizzically, like he had forgotten that Andrew was there, then visibly deflated.

“Yeah, sounds good.” Nathaniel managed a tired smile and made an ‘after you’ gesture.

“Ever the gentleman, how touching.”

“Fuck you.” Nathaniel puffed, trying not to let his smile show and failing miserably.

~

The ride wasn’t long. Andrew still remembered every turn and every house, every coffee shop gone out of business. He hadn’t been to that particular hell hole since he was seven years old, since his childhood was murdered. It seemed fitting, in a way, how the wheel of life kept on turning. If he could’ve killed Drake again, he would’ve, but alas, there they were.

“You sure this is the place?”

“Yes. Unless he moved.” In all honesty, Andrew knew he hadn’t. Ever since Ichirou gave them the assignment he’d looked up the address. It was still listed under ‘Jameson’.

They waited until he left the house, then swiftly followed after him. Peter Jameson was smaller than Andrew remembered, with a wiry frame and hollow cheeks. Time hadn’t been kind to him, it seemed. _Good_. He still had that constant smile that used to make Andrew be on edge, though. It was just as unsettling ten years later.

When they were sure no one was looking, they gagged him from behind and dragged him into the nearest alley. Before the man could become any more aware of what was going on, Andrew took out his daggers and slit the man’s throat. It had been easier than he expected, Nathaniel catching the body without making a sound. The corpse looked peaceful, apart from the copious amounts of blood still flowing from the wound on its neck. 

How easily ‘him’ became ‘it’ after death. How it stopped being human. Did that mean Andrew stopped being human too? Did it even matter? 

_Morality is just comfort food, it holds no meaning outside of our minds. Like the Mona Lisa, something a lot of people imagine value in. Reading something into that idiot half-smile smear of paint. One big group hallucination. The sort of thinking that makes it possible for an academy for assassins to exist. Turbines that suck in innocent people and spit out blood soaked Wall Street cannibals. What’re you gonna do? Throughout evolution, without a tribe, you are alone and dead. So you sucked it up. Worked with the assholes. That’s all we are now, gangs of capitulating assholes._

While Andrew was busy rationalising his actions, Nathaniel started the painstaking process of dismembering the body, making it unrecognizable. Andrew had made sure to pat down the man’s body in search of proof to give Ichirou. He found a girl’s ribbon in one of his pockets. _Bingo_.

They put all the pieces in different garbage bags which they then left in different back-alleys around the city. Nathaniel had insisted on it and Andrew didn’t think twice about it. Andrew presumed Nathaniel had been doing all _that_ just about as frequently as one would go to the gym, but as he had never actually asked what Nathaniel was doing when Ichirou sent him God-knows where, he guessed he wouldn’t know.

~

Back at the academy, they thankfully found the roof empty, the Rats nowhere in sight. Andrew let out a sigh of relief as he slumped against the door, then slid all the way to the ground. Nathaniel sat down next to him, close enough to feel the heat coming off of him, close enough to sense the ever-lingering smell of blood.

This close Andrew could notice every cut, scrape and scar on Nathaniel’s face, from the small droplets of blood near his chin, to the long line passing through his left eyebrow and ending right below his eye. Nathaniel was a cacophony of bright and sharp and Andrew wanted to kiss him so bad it hurt. Kissing Death might just be the thing that breaks it all, but that was the catch, wasn’t it? He would never know. Andrew would never know what it would feel like until he finally did it.  
He supposed that today wasn’t the day he would marry Death, but he could get closer. 

Andrew lifted a hand and hovered it just above one of the scars visible on Nathaniel’s face. “Truth for truth, how did you get this?”

Nathaniel complied, not questioning Andrew. “I was nine. Lola was teaching me about the different types of knives and how each of them can be used most efficiently. It turned out all of them were efficient as long as they hit the target.”

Andrew nodded. He didn’t need to reply; he knew Nathaniel would understand his silence. It was baffling to Andrew how he just started trusting Nathaniel more and more, something pulling him towards the other boy like they wouldn’t crash and burn on contact.

“It’s your turn now, you know.”

Nathaniel took Andrew in a little longer, then finally decided on a question. “Who was he?”

That was the one question Andrew couldn’t answer at the moment. “Not now. Not yet.” 

“I’ll take my turn later, then.” 

How was it so easy? How could one person, against all odds, respect Andrew and his boundaries so well? 

“Yes or no?” It slipped out unconsciously, but now that it was out in the open Andrew couldn’t do anything but wait, not daring to breathe.

Nathaniel looked at Andrew for a moment then answered, nothing more than a whispered ‘yes’. Andrew gingerly traced the scar he had asked about, trying to make sure that Nathaniel was real and solid and _there_.

“I’m not a hallucination,” Nathaniel said, as if reading Andrew’s mind.

“You are a pipe dream. I hate you.”

“I may be a pipe dream, but at least I’m not a liar.” Nathaniel’s soft smile didn’t suit him at all, and yet the urge the wipe it away with Andrew’s own lips was stronger than ever.

Andrew pushed the other boy’s face away with the same finger that had so gently stroked his scars earlier, and thought that Nathaniel Wesninski was going to be the death of him. He didn’t mind it all that much.

~

**AP BLACK ARTS**

Andrew was in front of the whole classroom. The clock was ticking too loudly for his liking and he could see Sheena and her assole boyfriend Jack snickering in the back. He began recounting last night’s events.

“His name was Peter Jameson. Divorced, with a kid he never saw anymore. Restraining order. He’s been adopting kids from the foster system, kids around the ages of seven and ten, kids that nobody wants.” Andrew paused, clenched his fists and powered through the rising panic. Even though no one had any way of knowing, the story was too close for Andrew’s liking.

He cleared his throat and started speaking again. “The reason he keeps adopting these children is to rape them, and if one of them disappears, well, who is he to say where the crazy kid has run off to, eh?"

"He also keeps memorabilia,” Andrew pulled out the ribbon out of his pocket and showed it to the class, his eyes on Ichirou. “Just like Professor Moriyama has told us."

"Last night, I waited for him to come out of his house, then followed him until we were alone. I gagged him from behind and dragged him into an alley where I slit his throat. I then dismembered the body and dumped the different parts around the city.” Andrew was breathing heavily, panic at an all time high. The word ‘please’ was echoing around his head, bouncing around and slashing the fragile tissue. The class was silent. Ichirou made eye contact with him then spoke up.

“Very well, Mister Minyard. You may sit down now.” Andrew obliged way too eagerly, but he hoped it didn’t show. Ichirou turned towards the class and started his speech.

“Seventy percent of soldiers don’t pull the trigger in battle. No matter the stakes, the weak always choke in the face of killing,” Ichirou started walking around the class, looking pointedly at every single student. 

“With fear or expulsion, all of your hopes and dreams, all of your families’ expectations, only one of you could do it. So… we will have a new test. A final chance to prove your worth. Survive, and you earn your place here, fail and you die. The weak do not belong in my school. Go, get out of my sight!” With that, Ichirou strolled back towards his desk, while the rest of the class hurried out. Andrew didn’t want to know what was waiting for them on the other side.

“Andrew, you stay.”

~

They had been sitting in silence for a while, Ichirou seated at his desk and Andrew opposite him. Ichirou had been watching a small screen which most likely showed “the test”. All Andrew could discern were screams, huffs and constant coughing because of the poisonous gas.

Ichirou slowly lifted his gaze, then let his eyes fall on Andrew, staring right into his soul.

“You said you dismembered the body… Tell me, how did you do that by yourself?”

Andrew remembered what Nathaniel had told him and repeated the boy’s words. “Nathaniel taught me how to do it the right way. After practicing with him and with my eidetic memory, it was simple to recreate the process.”

“Hmm, very well then. I see Nathaniel has been doing his job properly. It would’ve been a shame if he hadn’t, but then again, I expected nothing less from The Butcher’s son.” Ichirou smiled, all pretense and no warmth. 

“Shall we see who’s survived my test?”

~

Andrew found the Rats alive and well on the roof. He half expected not to see Nicky, but there he was, more or less the same. Andrew lit a cigarette, sat down outside the little group the three other Rats formed and started watching the show.

“We _did it_! We’re _alive_! How _the fuck_ are we even alive, Robin? If it weren’t for Katelyn we’d all be fucking dead.” 

“I was doing perfectly well on my own, thank you very much. I absolutely did not need Katelyn’s help. She’s entitled enough as it is. God, Aaron isn’t even in this damn class, what the fuck was she doing helping us?”

“Don’t know, don’t care. What I _do_ care about is that I’m alive. Oh, my God, guys! We should a hundred percent celebrate. Eden’s tonight?”

“You know we can’t, Nicky,” Aaron spoke up for the first time since Andrew arrived. “Ichirou has a rule against going out of the academy after curfew. Who knows what he’ll do to us.”

“Oh, will you just _shut up_? Since when do you care about ‘Lord Moriyama’ and his stupid rules. Or do you not remember the time before Katelyn oh, so gracefully dragged you from the gutter? Because I sure fucking do.”

“What about him, huh?” Aaron pointed towards Andrew. “Don’t know about you all, but Andrew being _Nathaniel Wesninski’s_ protege puts me off more than anything. Or do I have to remind you who Nathaniel is?”

“Hey–” Robin interjected, before being cut off by Nicky.

“Guys, _please_,” Andrew shuddered, but said nothing. “Can’t we all get along for one night?”

No one said anything else, but it was clear that booze, drugs and depravity won over staying in and brooding over who was right.

~

First stop: Sweetie’s. A psychedelic looking diner with radioactive looking food. Well, _that_ or the drugs were starting to do their thing sooner than Andrew had expected. They called it ‘cracker dust’ and it was just as radioactive-looking as the food. From the feels of it, it was equal parts psychedelic and stimulant. It was going to be an interesting night.

Andrew barely registered the car ride to Eden’s. He minded the way the drugs made him feel way less than he thought he would. It felt like a warm, welcome blanket enveloping him and telling him everything was going to be alright. Trough his dazed up mind, one lonely quote floated to the surface ‘To believe is very dull. To doubt is intensely engrossing. To be on alert is to live, to be lulled into security is to die.’ Andrew supposed Oscar Wilde would have to accept one tiny exception to the rule. After all, Andrew wasn’t exactly good at following them.

A door slamming, people rushing, Nicky high-fiving someone and then overpowering music like a current through Andrew’s veins. It felt like talking to electricity, and Andrew much preferred that to being calm. The throng of people carried him to a table towards the edge of the dance floor, and then Nicky carried him to the bar. Andrew thought he heard him say ‘You’ll _love_ Roland!’ but he couldn’t be sure.

Five foot eight, Roland was indeed impressive. His dark skin was glittering in the fluorescent lights, patterns dancing on his bare arms. Andrew took a step toward the bar and Roland flashed him a blinding grin.

“Does Aaron have a doppelgänger or did he suddenly lose five pounds?” Roland was all smiles and charm. Andrew didn’t hate the feeling rising in his gut, though he tried hard to convince himself he did.

“Nah, this is Andrew, the long lost twin,” Nicky smiled back at the bartender, then quickly ordered a round of shots.

While Nicky was off taking the tray to their table, Andrew hung back, eyeing Roland subtly. Or so he thought, because before Nicky could come back looking for Andrew, Roland slipped him a piece of paper. _‘I’m on break in 20 minutes. I’ll be near the bathrooms.’_

Andrew pocketed the note and went back to the table, veins boiling. _Get a fucking grip, Andrew. What the_ fuck _are you doing?_

“-ndrew. Andrew! You okay?” By the sounds of it, Nicky had been calling his name for a while. Andrew nodded then realised he and Nicky were the only ones left at the table. 

“Where are the rest?” Andrew shouted over the music, hoping Nicky would hear him.

“Dance floor! Wanna go?”

Andrew didn’t know what to answer. He didn’t want to be touched by a bunch of sleazy strangers, but he knew the drugs wouldn’t let him just sit in peace. He was about to say ‘yes’ when he remembered the note in his pocket. The drugs might be messing with his memory, but the slip of paper had been burning in Andrew’s pocket ever since he put it there.

“I’m good. You go on ahead.”

Nicky accepted that and quickly disappeared in the great mass of dancing strangers. Andrew sat down and waited. He contemplated on whether or not to meet up with Roland. Pros: satiate his drugged-up mind and possibly forget about Nathaniel for a while. Cons: letting a stranger get close to him. _Guess that settles it…_

~

Andrew remembered finding the bathrooms, then Roland guiding him through an ‘Employees Only’ door. He remembered pinning Roland against said door, making sure he wasn’t touching Andrew. He remembered the push and pull and if he imagined piercing blue eyes staring back at him, no one was going to know but Andrew.

What he didn’t, in fact, remember, was texting Nathaniel.

**ANDREW**: _edens. dont feel good_

**LEGACY**: u okay?

**L**: what happened??

**L**: drew???

Andrew was flung back into the throng of people, head spinning from everything that had happened. He could feel himself crashing, unsure of how much time had passed since he last saw the others. He thought he caught a glimpse of Robin at one point, but he couldn’t be sure with so many people writhing and changing their positions. He let himself be pushed around for a while, mind too numb to register the unwanted contact.

“Hey, watch where the fuck you’re going!” a burly man in his 40’s shouted at Andrew, forcefully pulling him out of his reverie.

Andrew didn’t know what possessed him to start a fight with the man, but he did. A tiny voice in his mind whispered that Nathaniel was rubbing off on him.

“Sorry, was I in your way, you fuck?” Andrew smiled, the drugs still very much in his system.

The man made to punch him but Andrew ducked, his height finally to his advantage. He felt for his knives and, gut twisting, Andrew realised he didn’t have them with him. The other man saw the opening and landed a punch on Andrew, which barely registered through the haze. Blood started pouring from his nose.

Andrew stumbled and next thing he knew was that he fell right into Nathaniel’s outstretched arms. It would’ve been poetic had Andrew not been in such a state. His ears were ringing and he was pretty sure he had taken another punch while he was out of it.

“Andrew? Drew? Can you hear me?”

Andrew half-nodded, half-shrugged, unsure if he could actually speak. Nathaniel let go of him and proceeded to go up to the man Andrew had been fighting. He didn’t see anything after Nathaniel’s first punch and thought it for the best. Andrew wondered whether the others heard the commotion, whether they even cared. He knew Aaron definitely wouldn't mind it if Andrew ended up dead in ditch somewhere.

Nathaniel found Andrew at the edge of the dancefloor, his hands bloody and uniform ruined. How Andrew was still coherent, he honestly didn’t know, but the music was tearing apart the inside of his skull, exploding arteries and leaving Andrew bloody and cold. The electricity was no longer his friend. 

“Andrew, I need to know if I can touch you so I can get you out of here.” Nathaniel waited patiently for Andrew’s answer, looking more concerned than Andrew had ever seen him. He couldn’t bring himself to believe Nathaniel was worried about _him_.

Andrew managed to croak out a ‘yes’, then Nathaniel gently took Andrew’s hand in his and, linked together, they made their way out of the club. They found Jean waiting for them outside, next to a fancy looking car that Andrew presumed was his. He didn’t know why all those details started flashing through his brain, but at least they kept him distracted.

“_Jesus_, what the hell happened to _him_?” 

Andrew bared his teeth in response and, as quickly as he could, got in the back of the car, closely followed by Nathaniel. They were one bloody pair and damn did it feel good to have someone there for him.

~

“You can’t just go running to him whenever he gets in trouble, Nath. You’re not solving _anything_ this way. Let him fight his own battles.”

“Shut up, Jean, I’m tired of this conversation.”

Andrew was awoken by the remnants of a conversation, unsure of where he was and what had happened. His mind was incredibly fuzzy and that made him panic more than anything. His memory was the one thing Andrew knew he could always rely on. As he opened his eyes and looked around, he realised the room he was in wasn’t his. The bedroom was spacious and decadent looking, nothing like his damn broom closet. Andrew tried to move and let out a groan when he found out that absolutely _everything_ hurt.

“Drew? Are you awake?” Nathaniel slowly entered the room, careful not to disturb Andrew. The latter groaned in response, not wanting to talk.

“–uck you,” Andrew managed to grit through his teeth.

“Ah, I see you’re perfectly fine then. Bye, bye.” Andrew cracked open an eye and watched as Nathaniel made to leave.

Andrew mumbled something to himself that was too close to ‘stay’ for his liking.

“Hmm, what was that again?” Nathaniel grinned, clearly enjoying himself too much considering what Andrew felt like and what he was sure _looked_ like. _Heartless bastard_.

“Oh, Andrew, you manage to wound me yet again, what have I ever done to deserve this?” Nathaniel faked an affected voice, which made Andrew think he truly deserved to be called a heartless bastard.

Also had Andrew say that last part out loud? He guessed he was still too out of it to tell.

“Where am I, you prick?”

“Why, you’re in my room, where else?” Nathaniel was still grinning. Andrew wondered if it didn’t start hurting at this point.

“Do I get to know _why_ I’m your room or have I not been a good enough boy?” _Two can play this stupid game, you little fuck._

Nathaniel’s face got serious all of a sudden, like he had just remembered the previous night’s events. Well, that made one of them.

“Andrew, what do you remember?” 

The mood changed so suddenly that Andrew was caught off guard. What _did_ he remember? He remembered Sweetie’s and the drugs, then the club, the chaos, not wanting to dance… What had he done after that? He couldn’t remember. There must have been a fight considering he was still able to taste blood.

Andrew sighed. “Eden’s, drugs, a fight…?” He hated how unsure he was of himself and he hated not knowing what Nathaniel knew.

“Did someone drug you? Did _they_ drug you?” Nathaniel’s icy blue eyes were burning, hell frozen over and melted yet again.

_‘They’_? Ah, he had been there with everyone. Were they alright?

“No, Neil. I was dumb enough to take them of my own volition. Are you happy now or do you feel like interrogating me further?” 

When Andrew saw that Nathaniel’s gaze was relentless, he sighed and tried to sound reassuring. “I’m fine. I promise.” 

Nathaniel visibly deflated, seemingly satisfied with his response. With the serious moment out of the way Andrew could revert back to his usual defense mechanisms.

“Now go to sleep, idiot, I bet you stayed up all night like the weirdo that you are.” Andrew didn’t say ‘worrying about me’ but it was implied. He knew Nathaniel caught it, at least, because he pouted, his lips looking even fuller. _He truly is heartless_, were Andrew’s last thoughts before falling asleep again.

~

The second time he woke up that day Andrew was less disoriented, which was at least an improvement. What was not an improvement was finding Nathaniel curled up on an armchair, dead asleep. Andrew couldn’t help but think that he looked like a stray cat, all bundled up like that, with one fiery curl falling over his eyes. It was definitely not endearing and it definitely didn’t make Andrew feel like he was falling.

Fortunately for his poor heart, Nathaniel stirred, awoken by the sounds of Andrew moving.

“Mmm, ‘Drew? That you?” Nathaniel Wesninski was truly despicable.

“Yes, you idiot.” 

Nathaniel slowly unfurled from his position, groaning as he stretched. “I don’t think my back is ever going to be straight ever again.”

“And whose fault is that, huh?” Andrew managed to get into an upright position as well, which seemed like a small miracle just then.

“Yours.” Nathaniel’s voice was devoid of emotion and it was clear he was trying to imitate Andrew.

“Oh, shut up.” The corner of Andrew’s mouth twitched, but he refused to show that he was amused

“Come on, now, I know you liked that.”

“You’re wrong. I hate absolutely everything about you.” When had Nathaniel gotten so close?

“Yeah?” Nathaniel sat down next to Andrew on the massive bed, careful not to touch, but still too close for Andrew to bear. 

Andrew didn’t answer, instead wondering how he was going to walk away from what he was about to do. Death wavered and solidified under Andrew’s gaze, closer that it had ever been.

“Yes or no?” It was nothing more than a whisper, yet it was such a loaded question that Andrew felt like he might get crushed under the pressure of it.

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo,,,,,,??? Thoughts? Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated so pls yell with me about my sons. Okay, bye now, I'm on tumblr as well @sonyathevampyre!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup, my dudes, I’m terribly sorry I’m posting this a whole week late but I was really sick and also just Incredibly Busy. So, I’m sorry again, but here is part 4!!! Finally!!! Hope you enjoy it!!!  
Ps: I’m sorry in advance pls don’t hate me

**ACT IV: JUDAS**

“Word around the school is that you’ve been avoiding Neil.” Andrew had been training hard in the gym for some time when he was so rudely interrupted. He couldn’t say for certain how long Renee Walker had been watching him. 

“Yeah, well, it’s none of your damn business.” Andrew didn’t bother to stop his workout.

“Unfortunately, him being in a foul mood makes it everyone’s business. Ichirou’s been more pissed than ever.”

“Somehow, I still don’t care.” Andrew started doing his push-ups.

“Oh? What if I told you he’s been taking all that anger out on Neil?” Andrew could see her cross her arms in the corner of his eye. Her remark made him falter.

“So he does care after all.”

Andrew finally got up and faced her. “What do you want from me then? I’m not exactly in a position to do  _ anything _ . I don’t have any power here.”

“Maybe not in the sense that us Legacies have, no. But Neil’s actually looked happy ever since you came here.”

Andrew didn’t want to think about the implications of her statement. He didn’t want to think about the fact that Nathaniel was in that situation because of him. Because Andrew was stupid. Because he couldn’t bring himself to believe Neil was telling the truth.

“Stop looking at me like that. I’m not promising you anything.”

“I wasn’t asking you to.” How Renee remained so serene Andrew would never know. “Since we’re already here and all… do you wanna spar?”

~

**POISON LAB**

“ICI expected VX pesticide would increase agricultural capacity. Instead they discovered one of the deadliest poisons on the planet. Guess what the government did with this miracle innovation?”

“Geez, Professor Moriyama, they didn’t use it on anyone, did they?” Robin piped up at that in a high-pitched voice.

“They sure did,” Tetsuji Moriyama smiled to the class, then continued. “But what’s really exciting is what they had planned. Uncle Sam was stockpiling the stuff and so were the Soviets. Why?”

The bell rang before anyone could answer his question.

“Homework is to make a list of other synthetic poisons our overlords hoard!”

~

Of course Andrew had seen everyone staring at him around the halls. And at lunch. And in class. Of course he had heard the Rats complain about assignments they couldn’t do and Legacies that had been picking on them more than usual. And  _ of course _ he saw Jean and Kevin whispering to each other in rapid French whenever he passed them. But it wasn’t like Andrew could  _ do _ anything. Renee was wrong.

Andrew was outside on one of his cigarette breaks that felt too lonely and cold when he bumped into Wymack. He was nursing a coffee that Andrew was sure was already frozen.

“Voluntarily ingesting cyanide? Tetsuji would be proud.”

Andrew stared at his cigarette and then at Wymack before he replied. “Yeah, well. What am I gonna do? Not smoke?”

Wymack huffed at that. “Might as well kill yourself before someone else gets the chance to, eh?” He managed a smile that was too forced to seem even half-real. Andrew continued to stare at the man, totally unimpressed.

“Why are you here, kid?” Wymack dropped the jovial mask sooner than Andrew had expected.

“Same as everyone else. Didn’t really have a choice.” Andrew ground his cigarette under the toe of his boots.

“You know, somehow I don’t believe you.” The man gave Andrew a look that was a mix of ‘I’m here for you’ and ‘You can talk to me’. Andrew wanted to gag.

“Bold of you to assume I care about what you believe.”

“Oh, but forgive me for making such a grave mistake.” Wymack hid a smile behind the rim of his coffee mug. It didn’t work.

Andrew said nothing. He hadn’t been in the mood to chat with him, and actually talking to the man didn’t help change his opinion. Andrew presumed he was just as corrupt as all the others, so why bother?

Wymack sighed, all his tiredness oozing out of him like blood. “Seems like Riko and Tetsuji have been hanging out a lot lately.”

Andrew debated replying, but his curiosity got the better of him. “Why are you telling me this?”

“Just thought you’d want to know,” Wymack got up to leave. “Oh, and, they’re not exactly the type who go on family friendly outings together. But I think that was implied.”

_ Yeah, no shit, Sherlock. _ Still, Andrew supposed he’d have to look into it.

~

As it turned out, not spending every single second of the day with Nathaniel gave Andrew a lot of free time. Free time which, in turn, he used to spy on Riko. Who was, in fact, meeting up with his dear uncle quite a lot. Andrew hated to admit that Wymack had helped him in any way.

Andrew didn’t know whether or not Jean and Kevin just didn’t notice Riko’s meetings or simply did not care. He couldn’t decide which was worse. Nathaniel was supposed to know everything that was going on in the school, but with him…  _ distracted _ , Riko had the perfect opportunity to sneak around and do… whatever it was he was doing. Andrew didn’t like it. But it wasn’t like he was going to take any sort of initiative. It wasn’t his goddamn business.

Still, he was curious.  _ Curiosity killed the cat, Andrew. _ A voice that was too close to Nathaniel’s replied and if Andrew could have ripped it out, he would.  _ But satisfaction brought it back. _ He guessed he really didn’t have any choice other than to investigate further. But he needed help.

~

“Andrew! What a pleasure.” Allison Reynolds enunciated every word, making sure he knew she wasn’t  _ actually  _ pleased to see him. Perhaps no more than a cat was pleased to see a toy.

“I need your help,” Andrew gritted through his teeth, because admitting vulnerability was like poison to him.

“Sorry, dear, I didn’t quite catch that.” She smiled, all straight teeth and opulence.

“I need you to find something out for me.” Andrew crossed his arms, uncomfortable and bare in front of her gaze.

“Oh? Well, spit it out and then I’ll decide if it piques my interest or not.” She crossed her legs, the fancy armchair she was sitting in making her look more powerful than ever.

“It’s about Riko.” Andrew saw Allison raise a perfectly arched brow.

“Good job, Minyard, you’ve caught my attention. Now keep it.”

“He’s been having secret meetings with uncle dearest and I want to find out what they’re scheming.”

“Now’s the part where you tell me what I get out of it. In case you didn’t know.”

“That does make me wonder though. What could someone like you  _ possibly  _ want? I’ve actually thought about it, you know? And I’ve come to the conclusion that you want absolutely  _ everything. _ ” Andrew lit a cigarette, not caring about the expensive carpet he was going to ruin.

Allison laughed, and it was melodic and sharp, just like her. “Oh, I like you, you little monster. So you can consider this a favor.”

Andrew could have said he was happy, had he actually known how happiness felt.

“Ah, ah, ah. Don’t leave just yet. I still want something from you, but I’m sure it’s nothing.”

“It’s not nothing if you want it. But go on.”

Allison laughed again. “Yeah, I really do like you.” Once her face settled back on smugness, which Andrew presumed was her natural way of being, she asked her question: “What’s going on between you and Nathaniel?”

Andrew gritted his teeth, refusing to answer for a few seconds, then settled on something. “I thought someone who deals in information would know something like that. But I suppose you can’t be omniscient, can you?” Andrew grinned and stared right into her eyes as he threw his cigarette on the ground.

Allison pursed her lips, not happy anymore. “No. Guess not,” She cleared her throat. “But you didn’t answer my question. Or did you think I wouldn’t notice because you insulted me?”

“Nothing’s happening.” Andrew made sure to slam the door on his way out, forever in the search of drama.

~

Andrew had managed to avoid Nathaniel for all of three weeks, and he supposed any more than that and his fortune would run out for the rest of his, albeit short, life. As things were, and as his luck ran out, Andrew bumped into Nathaniel while working out in the gym. He did his best to ignore the other boy, but Andrew swore Nathaniel was doing everything in his power to get him frustrated.

When Andrew turned his head fully towards the red-haired menace, he noticed he was closer than he had expected.

“Wanna spar?” Nathaniel grinned and Andrew should have just said no. He really should have, but it was downright impossible.

Andrew got in position. “Ready when you are, pretty boy.”

Nathaniel lunged at him, and it turned out that Andrew wasn’t ready. Or maybe something in him just didn’t click right, because Nathaniel had him pinned in the first fifteen seconds.

“What the fuck, Andrew!” He could see his anger in full now, and it was maddening.

Andrew opened his mouth to ask ‘what’ like he didn’t feel the same fucking way. Like he didn’t resent himself too.

“Don’t— Don’t you  _ dare. _ Ask me ‘what’. Because you know damn well what I’m talking about.”

Andrew wanted to fight back, he really did. But something about Nathaniel’s face just then made him falter.

“You should have said no.”

“Don’t tell me what I should or shouldn’t do. I made my choice and what did you do with it, huh?”

“I hooked up with Roland.” Andrew blurted it out, not expecting to actually say it just then.

Nathaniel laughed. It was hollow and devoid of any emotion. “Is that your grand excuse for ignoring me? Is your conscience finally hurting? Because I don’t care what you did that night. You were drugged out of your goddamn mind.”

“I  _ can’t,  _ Neil.” Nathaniel kept staring at Andrew’s face, eyes roaming his face.

“Can’t or  _ won’t _ , ‘Drew?” Nathaniel let the edge slip.

“I won’t let you let me be. I’m not going to be like them.”

Nathaniel paused, eyes softening, unsure of what to say, from the looks of it.

“You know, ninety percent of the time I want to kill you. I should’ve gotten rid of you when I had the chance.”

That made Andrew smile, for some twisted reason. Maybe it was because he believed him, or maybe he was just too fucked up to care either way. “What about the other ten percent?”

“Yes or no?”

How could Andrew possibly have said no?

~

Andrew left the gym dizzy and disoriented. He pressed his fingers to his lips, trying to remind himself it had all happened. And, when the day just couldn’t have gotten any better, he bumped into Riko fucking Moriyama.

“Ah, Andrew! I was just looking for you. Care for a word?”

Something in his tone made Andrew feel like ‘no’ wasn’t an answer.  _ You’ve done it know, you fucking dumbass. _

“Sure,” Andrew grinned, but Riko was unfazed.  _ Of course _ .

Andrew could feel his phone vibrating in his pocket. He had a feeling it was Allison. He hadn’t heard from her since they last talked, and wasn’t that just fan-fucking-tastic, huh?

“Mind if I check my phone?”

“Oh, but why would I? Go right ahead.” Andrew wanted to say that Riko’s smiled resembled Ichirou’s, but in reality it was nothing but a parody and a fake.

**RICH BITCH:** _If Riko asks you to go anywhere with him. Don’t. It’s a trap._

**RICH BITCH: ** _ I’m fucking serious, Minyard. _

**ANDREW: ** _ too late _

Andrew looked up from his phone just as they entered an abandoned office. Well, he said ‘they’, but in reality it was just Andrew that entered the room. When he turned around to see if Riko would follow, he slammed the door in his face and locked it. He could hear Riko say something from the other side.

“Enjoy the reunion!”

By the time his mind processed the words, it was already too late. Someone pressed close behind him.

“Hello, Junior.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, that was it. Thoughts? Again, pls don’t hate me.  
Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated so please leave some!!

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, this is the part one! What do you guys think?? Leave a kudos if you liked it or scream with me in the comments, either way, any sort of interaction is highly appreciated.  
You can also find me on tumblr at [sonyathevampyre](https://sonyathevampyre.tumblr.com)!


End file.
